


Exhibit Under Repair

by Verecunda



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Triple Drabble, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/pseuds/Verecunda
Summary: When Octavius falls foul of an inquisitive toddler, at least he has Jedediah there to look after him.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Exhibit Under Repair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



“Sorry about all this, Octavius.”

Octavius, despite having one arm in a sling, and despite being thoroughly mottled with bruises, raised his chin with suitably Roman dignity. “It’s all right, Larry. Ahkmenrah assures me the magic of the tablet will fully restore me by tomorrow night.”

Jedediah, meanwhile, was fuming enough for them both. “Boy, that dadgum, no good, sticky-fingered little jackrabbit! Just lemme get my hands on him, I’ll—”

“Yeah,” Larry cut in quickly, “well, if it’s any consolation, Dr. McPhee’s already been on my case about letting toddlers get at the exhibits. Just take it easy for now, yeah? Jed, I’m counting on you to keep an eye on him.”

“No problemo, hombre. I got this!”

Once Larry left them alone, however, he turned to Octavius with a little anxious frown. “You sure you’re all right, partner?”

“Quite well, my friend,” Octavius replied. “At least,” he added, gingerly touching his black eye, “about as well as I might be.”

Jedediah gave a sympathetic whistle. “Whew-ee! That sure is some mighty fine half-mourning you’re wearin’ there. Never mind, just you let ol’ Jedediah take care of it.”

Taking Octavius’ chin in one hand, he started dabbing gently at the bruising with his bandana. Octavius winced, but quickly found himself enjoying the cool press of the cloth, and the warmth of Jed’s hands upon his face.

“This is very good of you, Jedediah.”

“Gotta make sure you’re all spruced up now, don’t we? I don’t mind tellin’ you, boy, this here ticker of mine nearly came to a standstill when I saw that small fry makin’ off with you. Ain’t no one manhandles my compadre!”

Octavius raised an eyebrow. “Because that’s your job?”

Jedediah darted a quick glance from side to side, then took his hand and squeezed. “Darn straight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely! I'm afraid I just didn't have the heart to rough Octavius up too badly, so I hope this mild whumpage will suffice. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: 'Exhibit Under Repair' by verecunda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503249) by [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina)




End file.
